Aufbau eines Länderartikels
Kategorie:Hilfen Da die Artikel im Betraya-Wiki natürlich mehr oder weniger einheitlich sein sollten und nicht zu einem Land 100 Seiten Text und zu einem anderen nur eine knappe Zeile, gibt es hier eine Aufbauhilfe. 'Einleitung' Am Besten beginnt man mit einer kurzen Einleitung, die etwa einen Absatz (mit mehreren Sätzen) umfassen sollte. Darin sollte folgendes stehen: *Der Name des Landes, eventuell mit Bedeutung. *Seine ungefähre Lage in Betraya. *'Begebenheiten', für die das Land bekannt ist. (z.B. besonders Mutige Kämpfer, geschickte Magier, guter Wein ;)) *Gegebenen Falls alte und synonyme Landesnamen. *''Sofern bekannt: Nachbarländer und angrenzende Meere. (Wenn diese noch nicht bekannt sind, bitte nachtragen sobald möglich)'' Die Einleitung benötigt keine Überschrift. 'Infobox' In der Infobox gibt es viele wichtige Daten als kompakte Tabelle. Das sollte dann so aussehen: Ein paar Worte zu einzelnen tabellarischen Angaben: *'Fläche', Einwohnerzahl und Bevölkerungsdichte: Lasst euch für die Angaben von Fläche und Einwohnerzahl von realen Vorbildern inspirieren. Die Bevölkerungsdichte könnt ihr ganz einfach errechnen, indem ihr die Einwohnerzahl des Gebietes durch die Fläche des Gebietes teilt. *Sollte das Staatsoberhaupt nicht auch gleichzeitig der Regierungschef/Machthaber sein, dann fügt eine zusätzliche Zeile für den effektiven Machthaber/Regierungschef ein. *Bevor ihr bei Währung etwas anderes eintragt als Crysil und Eyso: Sprecht Euch mit den Admins im Forum ab. Wie die Einleitung benötigt auch die Infobox keine Überschrift. Damit die Infobox auch an den richtigen Ort kommt, nämlich neben die Einleitung, solltet ihr den Code für die Box am besten direkt an den Anfang des Artikels. ---- Den Code für die Infobox findet ihr hier: Vorlage Infobox 'Geographie' Nach der Einleitung solltet ihr der Geographie eures Landes ein paar Worte widmen. Dabei solltet ihr unbedingt folgende Dinge erwähnen: *Das Klima *Die Geologie (Gebirge? Meere? Wüsten? Sümpfe? Grosse Seen? Ebenen?) *Die Flora und die Fauna, also die für euer Land typische Tier- und Pflanzenwelt. 'Geschichte' Beschreibt auch kurz die Geschichte eures Reiches. Hier ein paar Beispiele was ihr dort beschreiben könntet: *Die Gründung des Reiches *eventuell Katastrophen Vielleicht wurden ganze Landstriche verwüstet oder vernichtet? Dann erwähnt das. *Wichtige “Wendepunkte“ z.B. Einführung des Frauenwahlrechts, Verbot der Sklaverei, ect. *Auch die momentane Situation (z.B. der Aktuelle Regent) sollte im letzten Absatz dieses Abschnitts Erwähnung finden. 'Bevölkerung' Da es in Betraya nicht nur Menschen gibt, ist es ratsam, auch der Bevölkerung eures Landes einen Abschnitt zu widmen. Hier ein paar Punkte, die ihr erwähnen solltet: *Die hauptsächlich gesprochenen Sprachen. *Die Mehr- und Minderheiten Welche Völker leben überhaupt in eurem Land? Von welchem Volk gibt es besonders viele Vertreter, von welchem nur einige wenige? *Die Struktur der Bevölkerung: Gibt es Völker, die mehr Macht als andere haben? Werden manche Völker in diesem Land sogar verfolgt oder bekämpft? Erwähnt auch, warum das so ist. Gibt es in den Städten vielleicht Viertel, die fast ausschliesslich von Angehörigen eines Volkes bewohnt werden oder ist die Stadt bunt gemischt? *Die Lebensweisen in verschiedenen Bevölkerungsschichten: Welche Schichten/Stände gibt es überhaupt? Welche Privilegien und Vorteile haben die Reichen, mit welchen Problemen haben die Armen zu kämpfen? 'Religion' Gebt auch einen kurzen Überblick über die in eurem Land vorherrschende Religion. Erwähnt dabei folgendes: *die Verbreitung: Welche Religionen oder Kulte gibt es überhaupt und wie weit sind sie verbreitet? *eventuelle Besonderheiten: Gibt es in eurem Land Abweichungen zum gängigen Kult? Vielleicht solche, die nur dort praktiziert werden? Wenn ja, warum? 'Politik' Auch ein wichtiges Thema, das in einem Länderartikel keines Falls fehlen sollte, also macht euch Gedanken über: *Die Staatsform. Monarchie? Diktatur? Demokratie? Aristokratie? Anarchie?... *Die Aufgabe und Macht des Staatsoberhauptes. Erwähnt den Aktuellen Machthaber, bedenkt dabei auch, dass der Machthaber und das Staatsoberhaupt nicht zwingend ein und die selbe Person sein müssen (Vielleicht weil das aktuelle Staatsoberhaupt noch ein Kind ist, oder sich sehr leicht manipulieren lässt). *Die Gesetzgebung: Gibt es zum Beispiel die Todesstrafe? Ist Folter ein legales Mittel, Geständnisse zu erzwingen? Hat das land vielleicht einige skurrile Gesetze? Dann schreibt sie hier auf ;) Sind die drei Gewalten (Judikative, Exekutive und Legislative) getrennt? *Die Aussenpolitik: Ist Euer Land friedlich gegenüber seinen Nachbarländern? Gibt es Streitikeiten oder sogar offenen Krieg? *Das Militär: Gebt uns einen kurzen Überblick über das Militär eures Landes. Unterhält man ein stehendes Heer? Herrscht allgemeine Wehrpflicht? Setzt man auf Söldner? Und wie ist das Militär ausgerüstet? 'Kultur' und Brauchtum Last but not least, wollen wir auch etwas über die Kultur eures Landes wissen. Hier also einige Punkte zu diesem Abschnitt: *'Bildung und Schulsystem' Wie gebildet sind eure Landsleute? Gibt es vielleicht staatliche Schulen? Gibt’s Bildung nur für privilegierte/reiche Leute? Wie „modern“ ist der Stoff, der gelehrt wird überhaupt? *Landestypische Kunstformen Malerei in verschiedenen Stilen, Schriftstellerei, Dichtung, Gesang, Theater, Oper, na kommt schon, irgendwas davon passt doch sicher zu eurem Land ;) *Erwähnt auch bekannte Künstler, vielleicht solche, die eine typische Kunstform entwickelt oder geprägt haben. *'Feiertage und Feste' Wann wird gefeiert? Wie und wieso? *eventuell Esskutur ' Gibt es Dinge, die beim Essen in diesem Land zu beachten sind? Besondere Höflichkeitsformen und Bräuche zum Beispiel. Sonstiges Bitte beachtet auch diese Dinge, wenn ihr Wiki-Artikel schreibt: #'Versucht, neutral zu schreiben. Eure Meinung zu bestimmten Dingen könnt ihr im Forum oder den Diskussionen der Welt präsentieren, aber in einem Artikel hat sie nichts zu suchen. Auch Smileys haben ersthaften in Artikeln nichts verloren. #'Beachtet die deutsche Rechtschreibung.'Niemand mag einen Artikel lesen, bei dem man zuerst erraten muss, was da steht. Schreibt eure Artikel im Word und lasst zumindest die Rechtschreibprüfung drüber laufen oder gebt ihn zuerst jemandem zur Korrektur. #'Einsortieren nicht vergessen!' Mit dem Tag Kategorie:Länder am Anfang oder Ende eures Länderartikels wird der Artikel automatisch in die richtige Kategorie einsortiert, also nicht vergessen ;) #'Bilder' sind eine schöne Sache und können helfen, Dinge einfacher zu erklären. Aber bitte pflastert eure Artikel nicht mit x Bildern zu und denkt auch daran, dass Bilder von fremden Künstlern oft einen Copyright unterliegen und ihr deren Erlaubnis braucht um sie zu posten. #Seid auch sparsam mit dem Gebrauch von horizontalen Linien, Fett- und Kursivschreibung. Vom Gebraucht permaneter Grossschreibung bitten wir, komplett abzusehen. #Ganz und gar nicht sparsam müsst ihr hingegen mit Klicks auf den Button Vorschau zeigen sein. Seht euch eure Artikel unbedingt an, bevor ihr ihn definitiv speichert um Formatierungsfehler frühzeitig zu erkennen und aus zu merzen. Ich freue mich auf viele interessante und gut durchdachte Länderartikel im Betraya-Wiki ^^ --Kokoro 22:34, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- Noch Fragen? Dann wendet Euch an Kokoro Tamashii oder schreibt eine Notiz in der Diskussion zu diesem Beitrag.